Time Stands Still
by Dying2Be
Summary: A/U What if she was ment to drink the water? Is drinking it really that bad? Read and find out the answers to these Questions and more. Read/Review if you want another Chapter


A/U Okay I hate the end of this story, she should of drank it. I don't think it was by chance she found that spring. If Jesse hadn't been there she would have drank from it not knowing it power. So maybe it was her destiny, maybe there was a lot of good they would've done together.  
  
*At the end of the summer before they left.  
  
Winnie went to the spring one last time. It was like a home to her and she had to say goodbye. She sat by the water. She knew she could only stay a minute, but she just could leave the spot. This was where Jesse was. Maybe she was afraid she would forget him, or that he would forget about her. But no, she knew better then that. What they shared comes once in a lifetime, and now she had the chance to share a hundred lifetimes with him. When would he come back if she drank it? What about her family, friends? Wouldn't they worry about her? How long would she wait? What about what Tuck said? How could she deicide now? The water trickled out of her fingers. If only I had answers she told herself. If only I had more time. But wait; did she have to drink it now? Sure she would age, but a little older wouldn't hurt would it? Jesse sure wasn't getting any older. But how would she carry it, and keep it secret? She remembered a tiny bottle from her mother had kept holy water in. The bottle was empty by now maybe she could use that. She ran as fast as show could to the house and such fractionally for it. At last there it was. It was back away, but she had it now. She cleaned off some of the dust and hurried back to the woods. "Where are you going Winnie, we're getting ready to leave." " I just have to do something mom, please." " You're not going to those woods again are you." Her mom asked suspiciously. Winnie looked at the ground. She felt like she didn't having any time. What if it was gone when she got there? She knew that it was ridiculous but her fear held her tightly in its grasp. "Oh, I sure that school gets this out of you. Go on hurry up. We don't want to miss the train." Winnie didn't even take time to say anything. She was out the door before her mom finished the sentence.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
(2 years later)  
  
Winnie now seventeen hurry to her dorm. "You're going to be late again." He roommate called from her side of the room. "No, no I promised I wouldn't be late. I need this interview. I will not leave this school." She hurried around the room to get dressed. " It seems like we never have enough time doesn't it?" Winnie look at her roommate, time, she could honesty say she was sick of the word. It's all she thought about was time. No she hadn't drunk the water not yet. She still didn't know. She almost did once, but then something else occupied her. She always had things to do. Since she had been in school, a whole knew world had opened up to her. She wanted to see and learn so much, but how could she, she never had a spare moment. The interview started late, but not just because she hadn't go there on time, but because the head mistress had. " I'm sorry I'm late." She apologized " Oh, don't worry, I know how it feels." " Come Winnie sit down. I know this semester has been hard for you, but you don't have to worry about the next. We have accepted you as our new librarian. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." She had the job. She had a place to stay next year after graduation. "Its Mr. Jackson He wants to marry you and I think you should. After your parents death you need someone to watch after you. losing someone to illness is hard, but you need to protect yourself. You can't just live your life forever all alone. Please consider." The head mistress looks at her intently. She gave her the job, but she didn't want her here that was obvious. He was so old. Winnie didn't say anything she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Maybe this trip to Europe over the summer will clear your head child." She left the meeting thinking about France and Paris and oh the Eiffel tower. She wanted to be there so bad right now with Jesse. She had nothing for her here anymore. She could disappear and no one would really care. Did she do that on purpose? Did she want to drink the water, and pushed everyone away so she could? She went back to her room and from her closet she pulled out a wrap bottle. The water had sat there for a long time. Under she had saved a box of cash in case she had ever wanted to leave. She could leave and never come back. She looked out the window and saw the setting sun oh Jesse her heart cried. Every night she dreamed about him, not once since has her dream been anything different, always the two of them together seeing the world. She had to go. She could not stay in this place no more. When it came time to board, the boat she looked back one more time. "Wait, Winnie. Don't go without an answer please." It was Mr Kennedy! "What are you doing her?" She asked. " I have to board Or I miss the boat." " Wait, I love you. I know I'm old, and that you don't love me like I love you, but I can make you happy please Winnie. I can make you love me." She looked at the ocean this was her choice. If she got on that boat, she doesn't know what would happen. But if she goes with him she would have security her whole life. She didn't want to decide not now, not ever, but she did. "I'm sorry but I'm going to France. I have to." She turned before she could see his hurt face. What had she done? She could feel the bottle of eternal water in her pocket. She wanted to break it. She was so afraid of what was to come next. She had never been alone before. And now she had just made herself completely alone.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
The boat dock and she climb into a cab. "Alone tonight miss?" The driver asked in French. "Yes, can you take me to the Eiffel tower please." She answered in French a little annoyed. "Yes mama." He answered back and stared the horses. The city was just had beautiful as Jesse had described it. She walked up all the stairs to the very top of that tower that night. She looks out at the city and the view nearly took her breath away. She pulled out the vile from her pocket and he'd it in her hands. What if he had already come back and I wasn't there? And that means he's not going back again for me. If I drink, I'll be this alone forever. The loneliness held her more at that moment then any other. It the chill of being with out anyone around, but the slow tiring dread in her heart ached her much. She began to believe she would never see him again. She held the bottle over the edge. All she had to do was let go and the Choice would be made. A man standing on the other side of the deck was watching her closely. She noticed him and pulled back the bottle. He looked strangely at her he began to get closer. Suddenly a large bang rang out. Out of her right I she could see a man dressed in black holding a pistol. H ran over and went to grab her purse when a stranger came over the odd stranger came over to help her. " Are you alright?" He asked, but knew better. Red blood spilled over his hand when he touched her. The pain flowed through her body so bad she couldn't even fell anything any more. The stars in the sky where fading. " Wait, Winnie is that you?" The stranger asked with tears in his eyes. "Jesse?" She whispered. 


End file.
